User blog:Bobcatsio/Don't worry, I'm alive. XD
Well, I did post four days ago, but it was more of a brief (haha once sentence) random life event update as opposed to a proper one. I'll definatly be up for hanging around on chat/W101 and whatnot over my break (December 25-January 1), but until then this will have to do because I'm hecking busy at the minute. ;) We had a band concert on Monday, and it actually went really well! Only two songs, but it got exciting when one of the three other percussionists burst his appendix the Thursday before the concert and we all needed to scramble to fill in. I ended up doing bass drum with one hand, snare with another (Which got fun for rolls, because I was holding two sticks perpendicularly in one hand; the bass drum mallet was facing vertically and one snare stick horizontally. I could roll with my drummy sticks in the normal position, but there was a base drum mallet sticking off the side. XD), and suspended cymbal every so often. Next time I'm just going to cut my losses and re-arrange the music so it can be played on the drumset. Besides all that fun stuff, I got to play with the other band! I'm in the lower level of band, seeing as I'm a freshman, but they needed some help on random percussion parts for the higher band, so I got to do that. :D One song I was just standing around awkwardly for, but the other one I got to do lots of fun stuff. I look up to all three of the older percussionists a lot, so it's always mixed parts really awesome and terrifying to interact with them. Anyhoo, besides that stuff's going good. We're still playing at basketball games, and I'm pleased to report I have gotten less sucky. Still not great, but a whole lot better than before. When we're not preforming or practicing, we hang out and draw on the board, blare marching band music, have limbo contests, play lots of Go Fish, and just generally chill. Other than band, classes are going fine. Keeping a 4.0 is kind of stressful at times, but I'm faring alright right now. Everybody's antsy at the minute because break is close, but we're hanging on. There are some idjits who are being jerks to a really sweet kid at the minute, and keeping that somewhat under control to the best my my abilities is annoying, but I'm glad I can help. They're currently going after me at the minute, but it doesn't bug me too much. If they overstep being annoying, I'll do something about it, but my genreral philosophy at the minute is that I'd rather have them waste their time trying to tick me off instead of going after other people. After school's also really busy. Finals are after break, so HOMEWORK, and I also just have a lot of things happening right now. On top of that, I've been dragged bodily back into some of my fandoms, which is really time consuming but also fun. Anyways, that's me. How are you guys doing? Category:Blog posts